


mornings with you

by bm_binger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bm_binger/pseuds/bm_binger
Summary: Kara is a phenomenal cook! Lena? Well.. not so much.ORLena surprises Kara with apology breakfast in bed.ORJust an excuse to write sickening fluff.





	mornings with you

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed most fics have Lena be the one who knows how to cook so I thought I'd flip the script! Anyway, thank you all for your wonderful feedbacks and support! Ily. Happy reading and thanks for clicking!

Lena Luthor is a renowned scientist. A certified genius. An empathic philanthropist. A force to be reckoned with. A woman of excellence. A storm to be feared.

Lena Luthor is all great things and by extension, she does everything greatly– if not perfectly. No one has seen her fail at any task, wether she's new at it or has been doing it over the years. She can make a chemical bomb under pressure. Perform scientific breakthroughs in hopeless situations. Achieve scientific miracles in a deficit time. Everyone who has witnessed her achievements and seen all the accolades she has accrued in her short twenty-five years of life would gush about how truly remarkable and perfect of a woman she is. Lena Luthor, in their eyes, is the epitome of a strong, independent, and intelligent woman. A woman to look up on. A woman to be remembered by history. A woman who is not only known for her intelligence in the field of science but also for her kindness.

A remarkable woman who is utterly, miserably, astoundingly, hopeless in cooking– a secret that only one Kara Danvers knows of.

You'd think a certified genius, who graduated College at nineteen, has three PhDs under her belt, and who can do anything  _ science-y  _ in her sleep would be great in cooking– a science of edible chemistry in itself. But nope, Kara has experienced firsthand how terrible of a culinary artist Lena can be. She still has nightmares to this day.

And Kara Danvers, despite her propensity for ordering and eating takeouts, is one hell of a great cook. Hence, she had gladly taken up the mantle of being the 'Chef’ from the start of their relationship.

Doing the thing she loves for the person she loves? Definitely a score in Kara Danvers’ book!

But right now, their first major fight just recently resolved, the air of tension still not dissipating despite the forgiveness that hovers in the air, it seems that Lena has taken it upon herself to prove how sorry she is by the one thing that she knows will take a lot of effort for her to implore:

Cooking.

Cooking Kara a nice, cute, little surprise breakfast in bed.

A nice meal to convey her apology. After all, a way to a woman's heart is through her stomach, right?

Or at least, in Kara's case.

Kara appreciates Lena's efforts, truly, however unwarranted since she has already forgiven her girlfriend wholeheartedly. It actually warms her heart that Lena would take the risk of being burned by hot cooking oil (judging by the mild redness spotting her hands that Kara's taken to kissing softly in both worry and gratefulness for her effort) and possibly getting her delicate and elegant fingers cut (the two band-aids sported by her index and middle finger on her left hand also got their own kisses) just to have Kara's forgiveness.

It fills her heart with so much love and adoration for this woman in front of her– beaming and eager for Kara to taste her hard-worn creation —that not even the sight of the too pale sausages, slightly burned bacon strips, almost charcoaled french toasts, and okay-looking scrambled omelette (though, she's a little suspicious of its existence) could deter her from giving Lena a swift, but passionate, grateful kiss.

“You're stealing my role of being the romantic one in this relationship,” she teased, nosing her way between the juncture of Lena's neck and shoulder and planting a delicate kiss there.

Lena laughed softly, brushing Kara's blonde locks. “You can have it back tomorrow.”

Kara hummed, content and so so happy, when Lena quietly called her name.

“Yeah?”

“I'm sorry.”

Kara pulled back slightly to look Lena in the eye. Green eyes met blue, painted in just a tinge of sad and worry and something like softness.

“Baby, you've already apologized and I have already forgiven you.”

“Yeah but–”

Kara shushed her by pecking her soft soft soft lips– Rao, Kara won't get tired of kissing Lena and the feelings that accompanies such action.

“No buts. It's a relationship, we'll make mistakes and hurt the other but that doesn't mean we won't forgive and understand each other along the way,” Kara said softly, earnestly, looking at green eyes and relishing in its warmth.

They stared at each other for a moment, Lena sat tentatively on Kara's lap while the latter caresses the exposed skin on her lower back, she searched Kara's eyes– looking for residual anger, looking for hesitance, looking for the slight indication that she's gonna leave Lena for not being perfect for her– but all she found is unbridled love.

“Okay,” she whispered softly in a kiss.

“Okay.”

Kara pulled back. Though, unable to resist, she stole another chaste peck that elicited a soft chuckle from the wonderful woman in front of her, before stopping and eyeing the breakfast tray Lena placed on the bedside table and quietly dreading its presence.

Seeing where Kara's eyes are directed, Lena hopped off her lap excitedly and placed the tray on her recently vacated spot.

“Now, time for breakfast!”

It took everything in Kara not to gulp down her regret and voice her declination.

_ stop it! Your girlfriend cooked for you– something that takes her a lot of effort. You need to appreciate it!’ _

Kara eyed the plate of Lena's creation and prayed to Rao this won't terribly upset her stomach– okay, maybe it's not that bad. Lena's seen Kara cook hundreds of times by now, surely she'd learned how to perfect a simple breakfast meal. After all, her girlfriend's a genius.

“Thank you, babe.” She directed a soft smile at Lena, pulling her slightly for another kiss– it's definitely not to stall this taste testing, not at all!

She, then, gingerly held the knife and fork in her hands and cut a decent, hearty, amount to shove quickly to her mouth.

The quicker, the less she'll register its taste, right?

Once she has a bite of sausage, bacon, and a hefty amount of eggs (because those look more edible) on her fork, she quickly shoved it in her mouth to chew.

The scrambled omelettes immediately made itself known with its overwhelming saltiness that Kara tried tried tried so hard to hide her grimace for, the sausage was slightly raw, and the bacon was hella chewy she could've been eating a jerky.

Her tongue protested the awful taste and begged her to spit but she chewed stubbornly, not wanting to offend Lena.

“Good?” Lena asked, green eyes wide and hopeful, her smile excited and warm– the kind that's only reserved for Kara. Her green green green eyes never losing its puppy dog softness.

How can Kara tell her no?!

So, she chewed, adopted what she hopes is a beaming close-mouthed smile, and gave Lena two dorky thumbs up.

Delight made Lena's right eye look bluer than green, an indication of her happiness, and she clapped once to say how pleased she is– something that Kara always found adorable and so so so Lena, the kind that only Kara gets to see.

What feels like an eternity passed before Kara's throat deemed it acceptable to swallow, she forced the food down, her tongue curling at the lingering saltiness but nonetheless grateful for the absence of such overwhelming taste. She was tempted to scrunch her nose in displeasure but refrained.

“I'm glad you liked it, darling. I knew my cooking is improving!”

Kara resisted the urge to make a face at the saltiness still on her tongue. It felt like she swallowed the whole ocean for fun. “You've been practicing?”

Lena shook her head. “Nope, but I've been watching you closely while cooking so I think I've got the hang of things by now.”

She definitely does not. But Kara won't tell her that. Though, her girlfriend certainly belongs to a lab more than a kitchen.

“Mm-hmm.” Kara turned towards her own bedside table to retrieve her phone from where it was charging to look at the time.

When she turns back around to probably stomach another forkful before coming up with an excuse to tap out of eating more of the breakfast food, Lena already has a forkful of eggs halfway to her mouth.

“Wait, baby–”

But it was too late, Lena already registered the taste. Her nose scrunched up in displeasure, lips twisting in disgust. And if that's not indication enough, she yelped a loud, “Jesus Christ!”, before proceeding to spit the food on the plate.

Well, Kara can heavily relate. Mood.

“You ate that? Why would you eat that! You shouldn't have eaten that!” Lena said incredulously, eyeing the plate of food like it offended her– in this case, maybe it did.

“Because–”

“You should've said it wasn't good. I wouldn't have forced you to eat it. I wouldn’t have been offended if you didn't like it. I'm sorry,” Lena said, eyes downcast and form dejected. It twinged Kara's heart.

“Hey, hey, look at me.” When green eyes still refuses to meet hers, too busy looking at the hands scraping the plate clean to get rid of the inedible food, Kara gently held Lena's wrist. She tugged her slightly, coaxing her to stop and look at her. When Lena did, Kara released her hold on the wrist and cupped Lena's face with both hands. “I ate it because you made it. I ate it because you took effort in doing so–” she released her cheeks and pulled Lena's hands, intertwining their fingers, kissing them lovingly, the band aids circling her dainty fingers, the slight abating redness from the hot cooking oil, “—I ate it because you cooked it with love. I ate it because I love you.” Then she cupped Lena's cheek with her right hand.

Green eyes softened perceptibly and Lena tenderly leaned against Kara's touch.

“Still, you should've told me it was like swallowing sea water.”

Kara chuckled lightly, “I know, and I'm sorry I let you suffer at the hands of your own creation.”

The stinging slap on her forearm made her laugh loudly.

“Come on. I'll cook breakfast. What do you want?” Kara stood, Lena following along the movement. She circled her arms around Lena's waist, encapsulating her in a hug. Kara littered kisses on Lena's cheek and forehead while waiting for a reply.

“Hmm.. can we have pancakes? With those blueberries?”

“Sure, baby. Anything for you.” Kara traced a path from Lena's jawline to her lips, capturing the bottom one and eliciting a soft moan in reply. She felt her heart flutter pleasantly, a welcomed kind of heat pooling at her lower belly. But before it could escalate to more, she pulled back and traced Lena's swollen lip with her thumb, marveling at her woman's beauty.

“I love you,” she uttered in reverence, unbridled love dripping from her tone and coating her words in pleasant butterflies that sent Lena's heart stuttering. Blue eyes held green and nothing exists except them.

“I love you too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr as @bm-binger :>


End file.
